Kikyo y El Guardian
by issac.maxi
Summary: kikyo ha sido revivida para derrotar a un enemigo mucho mas poderoso que naraku, pero esta vez necesitara la ayuda de un humano que es obligado por su maestro a ser su guardian. Juntos tendran muchas aventuras mientras tratan de lidiar con sus propios problemas.


**Han pasado 5 años desde que Inuyasha y sus amigos derrotaron a naraku y que la perla de shikon no existe, ahora ellos viven en armonía sin dificultades, cada uno vive felizmente como Inuyasha se casó con aome, miroku y sango están criando a sus 3 hijos, kaede entrena a rin para sea una sacerdotisa, shippo es el mejor zorro engaña personas, kohaku se convirtió en un gran exterminador de monstros y sesshomaru sigue su camino junto con jaken pero empecemos la historia:**

¿?: Inuyasha tengo que hacerlo soy la única que puede derrotar a este demonio.

Inuyasha: no voy a perderte de nuevo kikyo, ya sufrí demasiado cuando naraku te mato.

Kikyo: Inuyasha tú ya me perdiste.

Kikyo se da la vuelta para caminar e Inuyasha trata de agarra a kikyo pero esta se desvanece: Inuyasha: QUE KIKYO, KIKYO, KIKKYOOOOOOOO! Miroku: despierta Inuyasha. Miroku golpea a Inuyasha con su bastón porque lo vio que se quedó dormido y que empezó a gritar.

Inuyasha: auch! Qué demonios te pasa miroku porque me golpeas. (Tocándose la cabeza).

Miroku: te golpee por estabas durmiendo y gritabas el nombre de la señorita kikyo.

Inuyasha: es que soñé con kikyo que estaba viva. (Agachando la mirada).

Miroku: Inuyasha tienes que olvidarte de kikyo ella jamás volverá a la vida, además te haces daño a ti y a la señorita aome.

Inuyasha: lo sé pero...

Miroku: a viene aome será mejor que hablemos luego por si ella se entera que soñaste con kikyo se pondrá mal.

 **Aome se acerca Inuyasha para abrazarlo y saludar a Miroku:**

Aome: hola monje miroku. (Con alegría)

Miroku: hola señorita aome, ¿como esta? Aome: bien, ¿sango y los niños?

Miroku: en este momento sango está con ellos y yo también me voy para ya, nos vemos. (Yéndose apresurado).

Aome: ¿qué le pasa al monje miroku que estaba nervioso? Inuyasha vamos a nuestra cabaña.

Inuyasha: oh vamos.

 **Por el camino aome notaba que Inuyasha estaba callado como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y ella se dio cuenta que cuando esta así es que estaba pensando en kikyo, esto la puso mal que se detuvo e Inuyasha como estaba tan pensativo no se dio cuenta que aome no caminaba, aome no sabía que hacer así que espero hasta que anocheciera para hablar con Inuyasha a solas sin que nadie los molestara. En tanto miroku volvió rápidamente a la cabaña que encontró a sango que estaba limpiando y que las gemelas jugaban con su hermano pequeño afuera, miroku suspiro aliviado, sango se extrañó que miroku regresara tan pronto pero más que estaba nervioso así que le pregunto:**

Sango: Miroku que te pasa te veo nervioso

Miroku: no es nada sango, solamente estaba cansado que decidí regresar eso es todo jajá.

Sango: te peleaste con Inuyasha?

Miroku: yo pelearme con Inuyasha? no lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con Inuyasha de algo.

Sango: ¿de qué?

Miroku: sobre la señorita kikyo.

Sango: qué Ese idiota de Inuyasha como puede seguir pensando en kikyo si él está casado con aome. (Cara de enojo).

Miroku: sango ese tema es de Inuyasha y aome, nosotros no debemos meternos, ellos hablaran.

Sango: no se lo perdonare a Inuyasha si aome sufre por culpa de él. (Cara de enojo).

Miroku: sango yo también estoy enojado con Inuyasha pero debes entender que es algo de ellos.

Sango: de acuerdo. (Con cara de desilusión).

 **Tanto como sango y miroku se cansaron de hablar que se acostaron a dormir juntos a sus hijos, mientras en la cabaña donde estaban Inuyasha y aome ya habían cenado y estaban mirando el fuego más Inuyasha que seguía callado pensando en kikyo, aome seguía mirándolo y se ponía triste ya que Inuyasha la hacía sufrir como cuando él se iba a encontrar con kikyo, hasta que se cansó y le hablo: Aome: Inuyasha te pasa algo te note todo el día pensando en otra cosa. (Tono triste). Inuyasha no contestaba que no se dio cuenta que le hablo aome, que se enojó que no le allá contestado que le grito:**

aome: ABAJOOO!

 **Inuyasha desde el suelo levanto la cabeza y la miro para saber que le pasaba y lo que vio fue a aome con cara de enojo:**

Inuyasha: ¿aome que pasa porque lo hiciste? (desde el suelo).

Aome: porque no me contestabas. (Cara enojada).

 **Inuyasha noto la cara de aome totalmente enojado que se asustó tanto pero luego se preocupó porque aome lloraba e inmediato se levantó para abrazarla y preguntarle si le sucedía algo:**

Inuyasha: ¿aome que te sucede responde porque me hiciste esto?

Aome lloraba que miro a Inuyasha y lo abrazo más fuerte que hablo en voz baja que sorprendió a Inuyasha:

Aome: sigues pensando en kikyo?

Inuyasha se quedó helado con la pregunta pero no podía mentirle a aome:

Inuyasha: aome perdón por estar callado es que hace días empecé a soñar con kikyo, es por eso que estoy pensativo...yo no te quise preocupar.

Aome: Inuyasha todavía no puedes olvidar a kikyo?

Inuyasha: aome yo estoy contigo desde hace 5 años y no importa si kikyo está viva o muerta yo permaneceré contigo porque te amo.

Aome: de verdad Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si te lo prometo

 **Mientras tanto en un bosque totalmente oscuro se encontraba un demonio guardián sagrado llamado Juanz que iba acompañado de su aprendiz humano Issac, estos se dirigían a hacia su cabaña mientras hablaban:**

Juanz: muy bien issac lo has hecho.

Issac: gracias a sus enseñanzas maestro.

Juanz: muy pronto te convertirás en un guardián pero todavía eres muy joven.

Issac: si maestro quiero convertirme en un guardián pero todavía no estoy preparado.

Juanz: issac no te preocupes, eso lleva tiempo yo me convertí en guardián cuando tenía 100 años

Issac: pero yo son humano y tenemos un periodo de 100 años para luego morir.

Juanz: jajá si te conviertes en guardián con 100 años serás un viejo totalmente débil

Issac: oiga no se burle. (Cara de enojo)

Juanz: es una broma jajá.

Issac: jajá muy gracioso, usted tiene 500 años y se ve joven.

Juanz: claro cuando te conviertes en guardián, te quedas para siempre con la apariencia que tienes, tú tienes 17 años aun tienes tiempo, no es necesario transformarte aun.

Issac: ¡voy a cumplir 18!

Juanz: ah me hiciste acordar tu regalo

Issac: maestro no es necesario, no necesito nada.

Juanz: claro que sí, ven acompáñame a hacia allá

Mientras se dirigían a buscar el regalo, alguien los observaba entre las sombras sonriendo:

¿?: Jajá así que juanz tiene un aprendiz humano, esto será fácil jajá

 **Llegaron a una cascada, juanz metió su mano y saco una espada:**

Juanz: este es tu regalo. (Sonriendo).

Issac: ¡es una espada, gracias maestro!

Juanz: no es cualquier espada, está hecha con un poco de mi energía y cuando te hayas convertido en guardián, la espada y tú se convertirán en un guerrero poderoso porque tus poderes habrán aumentado también.

Issac: increíble la hoja despide una energía color verde parece como si estuviera viva.

Juanz: eso significa que la espada te eligió como su dueño.

Issac: ah así las espadas eligen a su dueño.

Juanz: así es mí es...uh? issac agáchate (saltando para detener la ráfaga de energía).

Juanz uso su espada para desviar la ráfaga y contratar pero no había nadie en el lugar:

Juanz: vamos muéstrate sé que estas aquí.

¿?: Juanz puedo ver que aun te mueves a pesar que no eres más un avatar. (Saliendo entre las sombras).

Izuna: jajá veo que recuerdas a tus compañeros.

Issac: ¿maestro quién es?

Juanz: izuna drags era un avatar como yo pero como quería usar su poder para su beneficio fue desterrado por los demás avatares convirtiéndolo en mortal.

Izuna: si pero recupere mis poderes gracias al demonio oscuro que se fusiono conmigo para vengarse de los avatares y de ti jajá.

Juanz: ¿yo? Izuna: si tu porque tú fuiste el que me delato

Juanz: hiciste muchas maldades no podía dejar que siguieras deshonrado a los avatares.

Izuna: y tu juanz cuando te enamoraste, ya lo olvidaste. (Sonrisa de maldad).

Juanz: eso no te importa, ¿a qué viniste?

Izuna: a matarte a ti y a tu aprendiz.

Juanz: Issac apártate yo me encargare de matarlo.

Issac: si maestro.

Izuna: si quieres puede pelear tu aprendiz, no me molesta jajá.

 **Juanz ataco usando energía de sus manos sin embargo izuna no se movió de donde estaba, pero no funciono ataco con más energía causando una gran explosión pero seguía sin recibir ningún daño, se preguntaba así mismo que pasa porque no pasa nada, izuna solo se reía:**

Izuna: jajaja acaso este es todo tu poder, el gran juanz se ha convertido en alguien patético.

Juanz: tú te volviste patético al aceptar poderes que no son tuyo.

Izuna: si tengo matarlos a todos ustedes, aceptare cualquier poder que me ayude a ser más fuerte.

Juanz: no tengo más opción que matarte aunque con la única arma que puede funcionar contigo.

 **Cuando iba a sacar su espada, Izuna ataco con ferocidad evitando que la usara, juanz recibió muchos golpes e incluso ataques críticos que lo dejaron sin poder levantarse, izuna iba a matarlo pero issac interfirió cortándole la mejilla del lado izquierdo de la cara, izuna retrocedió sorprendido mientras que issac está en posición para atacar con su espada:**

Issac: ¡no importa quién seas, no dejare que mates a mi maestro!

Juanz: issac…..huye.

Issac: ¡maestro resista!

 **Izuna miraba mucho a issac, se tocó la tajada que le hizo issac mientras pensaba:**

Izuna: ¿porque este mocoso pudo cortarme, si es un simple humano?, maldición es un aprendiz y su espada debe tener un poder similar a la espada de la luz, no puedo dejar que viva porque puede ser un enemigo muy peligroso. (Pensamiento)

 **Izuna concentro mucha energía en sus manos formando una gran esfera de energía, issac al mirar esto decide que es mejor alejarse para evitar que los mate, así que toma a juanz y sale corriendo muy atrás dejando izuna solo:**

Izuna: no importa donde huyan, con este poder morirán ustedes jajaja – arrojando la esfera en dirección donde escaparon issac y juanz.

 **La esfera exploto haciendo una gran explosión y dejando el bosque totalmente destruido y en llamas, izuna miro para ver si seguía vivos pero pensó que habían muerto:**

Izuna: no creo que hayan sobrevivido a esto pero si llegan a estar vivos los matare hasta que no quede nada. (Pensamiento y sonrisa de maldad).

 **Una vez que izuna se fue, issac salió entre unas rocas, había logrado meterse con juanz en un pequeño túnel pero aun así iba a morir de no ser su espada creo un campo de energía para protegerlos, levanto a juanz y lo llevo a su espalda. Mientras en la aldea sintieron la explosión en el bosque, Inuyasha salió rápidamente al igual que miroku, a la vez los demás también salieron:**

Inuyasha: qué significa esto puedo olfatear sangre y siento una presencia maligna. (Pensamiento).

Miroku: lo sentiste Inuyasha, hay presencia maligna.

Inuyasha: si también olfateo sangre.

Miroku: deberíamos ir a investigar.

Inuyasha: sí.

Aome: ¿Inuyasha a dónde vas?

Inuyasha: iré con miroku a investigar esa explosión.

Aome: iré con ustedes.

Miroku: es mejor que se quede señorita aome por si acaso hay que defender la aldea.

Aome: de acuerdo pero cuídense. (Mirada de preocupación).

 **Una llegaron a lo que quedaba del bosque, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, Inuyasha olfatea algún rastro, miroku trataba sentir alguna presencia maligna:**

Miroku: cuando estábamos yendo para este lugar, pude sentir que la presencia maligna desapareció.

Inuyasha: pude oler la sangre de un demonio pero no era maligno, puede ser que hubo un enfrentamiento entre estos demonios – mientras olfateaba.

Miroku: deben ser muy poderosos como para destruir el bosque completo.

Inuyasha: no solo había demonios sino un humano. Miroku: ¿un humano, que hacia aquí? Inuyasha: no lo sé pero era diferente.

Miroku: ¿diferente?

Inuyasha: su olor no se parecía a los demás, era como…..el de… (Mirada escondida).

Miroku: ¿cómo de quién? (mirada seria).

Inuyasha: como el de kikyo. (Mirada triste).

Miroku: ¿kikyo, entonces eran un cadáver? (mirada sorprendida).

Inuyasha: no, no estaba muerto, su olor era un ser vivo pero se parecía al de kikyo cuando estaba viva.

Miroku: entonces será que la señorita kikyo está viva.

Inuyasha: no….ella murió hace 5 años. – yéndose.

Miroku: espera Inuyasha! Si no es kikyo, ¿quién es?

Inuyasha: no lo sé…. Pero no quiero que digas que kikyo está viva porque jamás va a regresar.

Miroku: Inuyasha sigues pensando en la señorita kikyo?

 **Inuyasha se fue sin decirle nada a miroku, este tuvo que aceptar esto como un si mientras tanto Issac llevaba en su espalda a su maestro luego de haber escapado con vida del ataque de izuna, estos se dirigían a su cabaña:**

Issac: maestro resista ya llegamos a la cabaña.

Juanz: issac...no voy a...sobrevivir...

Issac: no diga eso usted es un guardián sagrado y puede curarse.

Juanz: pero no fui capaz de derrotarlo... No le hice ningún rasguño... y tu si pudiste

Issac: gracias a sus enseñanzas y a la espada que me regalo.

Juanz: tu solo no podrás, necesitas alguien para derrotarlo.

Issac: ¿quién?

Juanz: la sacerdotisa kikyo

Issac: la sacerdotisa kikyo? pero yo escuche que murió hace 50 años.

Juanz: es cierto pero ella fue revivida hace 5 años por la bruja urasue pero lamentablemente fue asesinada por la misma persona que la mato.

Issac: ¿quién la mato?

Juanz: un demonio llamado naraku quien estaba obsesionada con ella.

Issac: es una lástima porque con sus poderes sería capaz de matar a izuna.

Juanz: ¡yo...puedo revivirla!

Issac: maestro no lo haga si lo hace usted morirá.

Juanz: descuida tengo la suficiente energía para hacerlo

Issac: está bien pero no estoy de acuerdo.

Juanz: no te preocupes, además es por el bien todo el mundo.

 **Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, juanz se arrodillo en una alfombra y empezó a recitar unas palabras pero issac lo interrumpió:**

Issac: ¿cómo piensa revivirla?

Juanz: la bruja urasue uso barro y huesos, yo la resucitaré pero esta vez siendo humana con sus poderes espirituales aumentados. – mientras hablaba tocia sangre.

Issac: ¿maestro está bien?

Juanz: si cof….solo sigo lastimado por la golpiza que recibí por izuna.

Issac: debería curarse las heridas y luego revivir a la sacerdotisa.

Juanz: no hay tiempo para eso, debo empezar ahora o de lo contrario…. (Mirada agachada).

Issac: ¿de lo contrario qué?

Juanz: de lo contrario no podrás derrotar a izuna.

Issac: de…acuerdo. (Mirada de aceptación).

 **Juanz volvió a recitar unas palabras que no se entendían pero cada vez sus manos brillaban más hasta que salió una energía de sus manos como una pequeña llama de fuego, esta empezó a crecer como el tamaño de la cabaña casi tocando el techo, juanz puso sus manos como si estuviera rezando, al lado de la bola de fuego se abrió un portal de luz, del portal salió un alma que se introdujo en la bola de fuego, la bola de fuego empezó a achicarse tomando la forma de una persona, juanz hizo un triángulo con ambas manos y dijo:**

Juanz: INVOCO EL PODER SAGRADO PARA TRAER A LA SACERDOTISA KIKYO!

 **La llama de fuego que tenía la forma de una persona, empezó a apagarse, comenzando por la cabeza mostrando la cabeza de una mujer hasta que termino de apagarse por completo, mostrando a una mujer de carne y huesos que se desplomo al suelo, issac se quedó asombrado que le dijo a juanz:**

Issac: maestro ella es….

Juanz: la sacerdotisa kikyo!

CONTINUARA...


End file.
